


Yotsuba & Strays

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: Community: three weeks for dw, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We had this conversation already." He hopes whatever she's brought home is more like a cicada than a stray cat. "No pets until you're older."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yotsuba & Strays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgreen/gifts).



"DAD!"

Yotsuba hurtles into the genkan. "Please can I keep him?"

"Can you what? Keep who?"

She holds up a hand, "Wait here," and dashes into the living room.

"We had this conversation already." He hopes whatever she's brought home is more like a cicada than a stray cat. "No pets until you're older."

"But I found him!" she says, tugging something on a leash as she comes around the corner.

"Woof." Yanda blinks a black-painted eye and wags his...butt.

"What...?"

Yanda glowers at him. "Don't ask."

"Dogs can't talk!" She yanks the leash. "Can I, Dad!? Please!?"

"...We'll see."


End file.
